Artisans
Artisans are dogs dedicated to the study of magic — particularly the magic behind masterwork relics . They often concentrate on a specific, mysterious relic that doesn’t appear to have any obvious function (called a “focus ”) and use that focus to harness arcane energy. As the artisan learns more about her connection to her focus, she uncovers more and more of her magical potential, and she can use her relic to create miraculous effects. As such, an artisan is much like a wizard of legend, drawing power from her focus and distilling that energy into crafting powerful and arcane spells. __TOC__ Typical Artisans In general, artisans aren’t as suited for fighting as some of the other callings. They typically wear the lightest, least cumbersome armor and carry only the supplies they need, giving them room to carry research materials. They pay special attention to their foci, making sure they are well protected and easily available at all times. They also tend to either dress conservatively (so they look nondescript and unthreatening) or outlandishly (to attract as much attention as possible). Companions and pointers often make good artisans. View on the Code Artisans have very individual interpretations of the Code. Some ignore any religious components to it, while others are very devout and faithful. Most are more concerned about how particular interpretations of the Code might impact the lives of their friends or their studies, rather than considering the higher implications of the Code as a whole. The tenet most artisans generally approve of, however, is “fetch what has been left behind.” View on Other Callings *Guardians : You use your muscles instead of your brains, but I’m your biggest fan when a zombie is attacking me. *Hunters : You spend so much time outdoors, and some of you can’t even read. I’d starve if I were stranded in the woods, though. *Ratters : Very valuable when circumventing traps left on ancient manuscripts, but I wouldn’t leave you alone in my library. *Shepherds : Magic means very different things to each of us. Faith can create wonderful things, but so can study and intelligence. *Strays : I struggle to understand why you would choose to live outside of civilization. But I wouldn’t want to make you angry at me. Rucksack One simple weapon, one set of light armor, one masterwork artisan focus (acquired under unusual circumstances), a bottle of ink, an ink pen, a few sheets of parchment, and a small collection of books. Character Creation *Stamina dice: d6 per level *Stamina points: 6 + Constitution modifier per level *Primary abilities : Charisma and Intelligence *Skills : Choose two from Handle Animal, Heal, Know Arcana, Know Culture, Know History, Know Nature, Know Religion, Notice, Perform, Search, and Sense Motive. *First tricks : Simple Weapon Aptitude, Light Armor Aptitude, and choose one from either Encouragement or Focus Magic The unusual circumstances in which your dog acquired their masterwork focus (talk with your Guide about making up your own if none of these fit with your dog): #Inherited from your estranged aunt, who was a very famous artisan. #Discovered on a trip outside Pugmire. #Given as a gift for helping another dog in need. #Taken from the skeleton of a strange creature. #Purchased years ago from a mysterious stranger. #Learned that a strange object you always kept with you is actually a focus. Spellcasting Artisans are spellcasters which means they can take tricks that allow them to cast spells. The power of a spell is enumerated in the spell level, with level 1 as the weakest spells, level 2 as slightly more powerful, and so on. Spell Slots Each spellcaster has several spell slots, which determines how often she can cast spells before needing to rest. At level 1, spellcasters have two spell slots, plus an additional number of spell slots equal to her Constitution modifier. As a spellcaster advances, they can choose to take more spells or enhance their spellcasting trick. Casting a spell expends spell slots equal to its spell level. (The three basic spells granted with the spellcasting trick do not use spell slots when cast.) A spellcaster can spend stamina dice to recover spell slots, just like recovering stamina points, and she recovers all her slots after sleeping. In desperate times, a dog can spend fortune to cast a single spell of any level. Spellcasting Modifier Some spells require a target to make a saving throw to avoid some or all a spell’s effects. The difficulty to resist a spellcaster’s spells is known as a Spell Save. An Artisan's Spell Save is 8 + their Intelligence modifier + their proficiency bonus. Other spells may require an attack roll to determine if the caster hits the intended target. Making an attack roll with a spell is much like making any other attack roll: Roll a d20, and add the Wisdom modifier + proficiency bonus. Ranged spell attacks are like normal ranged attacks and follow all the same limitations. Concentration Some spells require concentration. This means that while the spell is active, the spellcaster must use a bonus action every subsequent turn to keep such a spell active. The next time it’s the spellcaster’s turn after the spell was cast, she has to use her bonus action to keep the spell going. If she doesn’t use a bonus action for this purpose, the spell immediately ends. Category:Callings